


Beautiful Human

by wolferetic



Series: Mermaids & Humans [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: AU, AU mermaid, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Dorks in Love, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Human Conner, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaid Bruce, Mermaid Jason, NO CAPES, One Shot Collection, Protective Jason, alternative universe, mermaid Dick, mermaid Tim, merman Batfamily, merman tim
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolferetic/pseuds/wolferetic
Summary: Dopo il suo primo incontro con l'umano di nome Conner, il giovane tritone Tim non riesce a smettere di pensare a lui. O più semplicemente, Tim tenta di sfuggire alla sua famiglia acquatica ultra protettiva, per incontrare il suo salvatore.





	Beautiful Human

Dal giorno in cui era stato salvato dal giovane essere umano, Tim non aveva smesso di pensare a lui. Di norma, era vietato avere contatti con gli abitanti del “mondo di sopra”, ma Tim era affascinato dagli umani.  
Ne aveva studiato il linguaggio e la storia, dedicando inoltre del tempo a collezionare oggetti da loro utilizzati nella vita di tutti i giorni. La sua stanza ne era piena, un vero museo sugli usi e costumi delle creature _bipede_.  
  
La famiglia non lo capiva, specialmente suo padre Bruce. Da un lato, era orgoglioso che desiderasse diventare uno studioso, ma dall’altro era preoccupato per la sua ossessione per il mondo degli uomini.  
Fin da piccolo, scappava di nascosto la notte per andare a sbirciare le imbarcazioni che si spingevano in mare aperto. Spiare gli esseri umani, le loro abitudini, il comportamento, era qualcosa di incomprensibile per Bruce. Anche i suoi fratelli non erano da meno, Jason non perdeva l’occasione per prenderlo in giro, mentre Dick lo soffocava con mille attenzioni. Lo trattavano sempre come uno sciocco piccolo tritone, totalmente incapace di badare a se stesso, e lui era stufo.  
  
Tornare dopo una sparizione di dieci ore, ferito fra l’altro, non aveva certo aiutato a migliorare la situazione già precaria di Tim.  
La legge della loro oasi era chiara: qualora una creatura marina fosse stata sorpresa ad avere contatti ripetuti con esseri umani, doveva venire cacciata dal gruppo. Una regola severa, ma che serviva per tenere al sicuro tutti quanti. I cacciatori di frode purtroppo, si avvicinavano ogni giorno di più a scoprire l’ubicazione esatta del loro regno sottomarino.  
E, giusto per aggiungere il danno alla beffa, Bruce era il sovrano incontrastato di quella porzione di abissi, nonché un guerriero formidabile.  
Chiudeva un occhio sul comportamento di Tim, solo perché era il figlio più giovane, e secondo il suo decreto, i _bambini_ non potevano venire allontanati. Ma ora Tim aveva compiuto quindici anni, per un tritone questo equivale all’aver raggiunto la maggiore età. Non poteva più concedersi il lusso di sbattere i suoi grandi occhi blu, e implorare il perdono come faceva un tempo.  
  
La sua ultima “scappatella”, era stata punita con una sonora lavata di capo, e temporanea segregazione in casa. Tim si stava annoiando di studiare chiuso fra le quattro rocce della sua dimora, e smaniava per tornare fuori a nuotare liberamente.  
« _Ohi_ , mare chiama Tim, ci sei?! » Suo fratello Dick, gli stava sventolando davanti il viso una mano. Nemmeno si era accorto che fosse rientrato a casa.  
« Oh…ciao. Scusa, che dicevi? »  
« Sei davvero senza speranza, Timmy! Hai sempre la testa sulle nuvole, per forza poi resti impigliato nelle reti da pesca! »  
« E’ stato un incidente, te l’ho detto. »  
« Anche quella? » Indicò la cicatrice sul fianco, ove l’amo si era infilzato. Dick sospirò, raggiungendo con una mano il volto del fratellino « Eri lassù tutto solo. Hai perso molto sangue, saresti potuto morire. »  
Tim abbassò lo sguardo, colpevole. Era consapevole dello spavento che aveva fatto prendere alla sua famiglia ma, se doveva essere onesto, era valsa la pena di correre quel rischio, o non avrebbe mai incontrato quel bellissimo ragazzo umano. Per inciso, dell’affascinante salvatore Tim non ne aveva fatto parola con nessuno.  
  
« Ehi, rilassati Dick! Sono stato protetto dal tuo amuleto, non appena ho raggiunto l’acqua, la ferita si è rimarginata da sola. »  
Tim sfiorò la collana di conchiglie, prezioso artefatto forgiato dalle arti mistiche di Dick. Ammirava molto suo fratello, non solo era un abile combattente, la sua magia era fra le più potenti dell’oasi. Aveva creato un amuleto anche per Jason e Bruce, fintanto che non fossero trascinati fuori dall’acqua, non dovevano temere di venire feriti. Ma, come Dick ci teneva spesso a precisare, le arti mistiche non erano una certezza assoluta.   
« Tim, questa è una cosa seria. Non devi più andare a guardare gli abitanti della superficie. I pescatori che vivono sull’isola smaniano per catturare una sirena, e i continui avvistamenti non fanno che attirarli sempre più vicino a noi! »  
  
Dick poteva essere soffocante nei suoi modi di fare, ma sapeva bene che lui tanto quanto Bruce, provavano un terrore _sensato_ di perdere qualcuno che amavano. Entrambi si erano visti morire i genitori sotto gli occhi, e proprio a causa di crudeli cacciatori di creature sovrannaturali come loro. Anche Jason aveva patito molto per colpa di certa gentaglia senza scrupoli, e il suo corpo portava evidenti segni di cicatrici indelebili. Tim i suoi genitori nemmeno li aveva conosciuti, trucidati da un gruppo di pazzi che credevano fossero portatori di sventure.  
Bruce aveva raccolto tutti loro e li aveva cresciuti come figli, sotto lo sguardo amorevole del fidato nonno Alfred.  
  
Tim chinò il capo, consapevole di essere nel torto, sebbene, non riuscisse a pentirsi del suo gesto sconsiderato. Nuovamente, lo sguardo limpido dell’umano riaffiorò nella sua mente. Bruce gli aveva insegnato che gli esseri umani fossero pericolosi, **malvagi** , ma Tim aveva guardato dritto negli occhi quel ragazzo e non vi aveva letto nulla di tutto ciò.  
« Tim, prometti. Giurami che non lo farai più. »  
Sapeva che quella era una promessa che non poteva mantenere, ma non riusciva comunque a sopportare la vista angosciata di suo fratello. Abbassò le spalle, sconfitto, e poi replicò atono « Ok. Te lo prometto, Dick. »  
Apparentemente soddisfatto, Dick gli sorrise e gli donò un ultima carezza alla guancia pallida, prima di uscire dalla sua camera.  
  
Ovviamente, non appena il periodo di “clausura” finì, Tim tornò a nuotare in superficie, trovando il coraggio giorno dopo giorno, di avvicinarsi sempre più alla spiaggia.  
Ogni tanto riusciva a vederlo da lontano, il bel ragazzo muscoloso che lo aveva salvato. A volte da solo, altre in compagnia di una creatura pelosa a quattro zampe, un cane forse, se rammentava i suoi studi. Più tempo trascorreva a spiarlo, e maggiormente cresceva in lui il desiderio di conoscerlo. Avrebbe violato il tabù più sacro, tradito la sua stessa famiglia nonché il popolo marino. Ma non poteva resistere, c’erano così tante cose che bramava scoprire sul mondo terrestre e sugli umani, una sete di conoscenza che pochi altri possedevano.  
A parte forse Ra’s Al Ghul. Un tritone dedito alle arti oscure, che si dicesse avesse più di mille anni. Da tutti considerato un eretico e, a causa dei suoi continui contatti con gli umani, era stato bandito dall’oasi anni orsono.  
  
Tim conosceva la sua leggenda e tutti gli ammonimenti sul non provare mai ad avvicinarsi alla sua dimora. Peccato che il giovane tritone fosse terribilmente curioso, e testardo, così a soli tredici anni aveva disubbidito a Bruce e si era inoltrato nel territorio di Ra’s.  
Al contrario di quanto si era aspettato, venne accolto a braccia aperte da Ra’s, lieto di poter godere della compagnia di un cucciolo tanto intelligente. Tim si era divertito e, nella giornata trascorsa con lui, aveva appreso tantissimo dagli appunti dell’antico tritone. L’incanto ovviamente venne bruscamente interrotto da Bruce, che irruppe con violenza nella casa di Ra’s con alcuni guerrieri.  
A nulla servirono le spiegazioni di Tim, Bruce era convinto che Ra’s avesse irretito il suo piccolo con un incantesimo, per rapirlo, e forse costringerlo a restare con lui.  
Nonostante Tim fosse stato perdonato, Bruce lo aveva messo in castigo e costretto a fare ammenda aiutando Alfred a raccogliere i rifiuti dei terrestri che si depositavano sul fondale marino.  
Da allora erano trascorsi anni, e Tim non aveva mai più rivisto Ra’s, anche se avrebbe voluto. A volte pensava che fosse l’unico, in tutto il vasto oceano, a condividere la sua simpatia per gli umani.  
  
Anche oggi, Tim si era recato vicino alla riva, ma rimase deluso quando si rese conto che il bel ragazzo umano non c’era. Già che aveva nuotato fin lassù, pensò di restare un altro po’, tanto la sua famiglia sarebbe stata impegnata fino a tardi e non si sarebbero accorti della sua sparizione.  
Cercò uno scoglio abbastanza isolato, e ci si arrampicò sopra, mettendosi comodo. Il vento caldo gli sferzava il viso, accarezzandolo dolcemente. Si stava godendo il momento di pace, quando un brivido gli percorse la schiena, l’improvvisa spiacevole sensazione di essere osservato. Girò la testa freneticamente, finché non lo vide. L’umano che gli aveva salvato la vita, in piedi su una barchetta sbilenca. Il cane in sua compagnia, iniziò ad abbaiare e scodinzolare eccitato.  
  
Tim era talmente scioccato che non riuscì a muoversi immediatamente, ma ripresosi, fece per tuffarsi in acqua, quando la voce dell’umano gridò « No, aspetta ti prego! »  
Per qualche ragione, Tim si fermò, non capiva le sue parole, ma era bravo a leggere il linguaggio del corpo. Non percepiva alcun pericolo provenire da lui, quindi con il cuore che gli galoppava a mille all’ora, restò seduto dove si trovava. Il giovane uomo gli sorrise felice, borbottando qualcosa al suo amico a quattro zampe. Non doveva aver recepito il messaggio, perché il buffo animale si tuffò in acqua e nuotò fino allo scoglio di Tim.  
« Kripto, no! Torna qua! Cattivo cane, cattivo!! »  
Il cane riuscì a trascinarsi sulla roccia, Tim si rannicchiò tirando su la coda, leggermente intimidito dal vivace baccano che stava facendo. Sussultò quando la lingua umida gli leccò una mano, tuttavia sembrava ancora più contento quando gli permetteva di farlo. I cani erano davvero buffi, decise Tim.  
La barca raggiunse lo scoglio, e il bel ragazzo umano si sporse per recuperare la piccola palla di pelo bagnata.  
  
« Scusalo, è felice di vederti! » Esclamò concitato, aveva un sorriso così luminoso che faceva impallidire il sole stesso.  
« Wow…sei davvero reale…voglio dire, lo sapevo, ma l’altra volta è accaduto tutto così in fretta che pensavo di aver avuto un allucinazione! E invece, eccoti qua! »  
Tim non comprendeva una sola parola, ma trovava così piacevole quel tono di voce che rimase ad ascoltare attento e concentrato comunque.  
« A proposito, io sono Conner, piacere di conoscerti! » Tese una mano al tritone, ma lui rimase immobile guardandolo confuso.  
« Oh…tu non capisci quel che sto dicendo, vero? Ma certo, sei un tritone, non parli la mia lingua! »  
  
Credendo che sarebbe stato impossibile comprendersi a vicenda, l’umano fece qualcosa di inaspettato. Puntò le mani al petto, e poi parlò il più lentamente possibile « Io, Conner. »  
Si stava presentando e, anche se per Tim era difficile pronunciare quel nome in inglese, si sforzò di ripeterlo.  
« Co…Conner… »  
« Sì! Sono io, io sono Conner! »  
Era impossibile non rimanere ammaliati dal suo entusiasmo, si stava davvero impegnando per comunicare con lui, e Tim lo apprezzò molto.  
« E tu? Come ti chiami? » Questa volta le mani indicarono Tim, e lui intuì che desiderava conoscere il suo nome. Non sapeva bene come tradurlo nella sua lingua, ma si sforzò di ricordare l’alfabeto umano che aveva studiato. Trascorsero alcuni minuti di imbarazzante silenzio, e poi Tim sollevò una mano che portò all’altezza del cuore.  
« Me…Tim… »  
Gli occhi di Conner si allargarono, annuendo con convinzione « E’ un piacere conoscerti, Tim... »  
  
Questa volta, fu Tim a tendere il braccio verso Conner, sfiorando appena le dita della sua mano. L’epidermide era così differente dalla sua, non resistette alla tentazione di toccarlo per un tempo decisamente troppo lungo. Conner ridacchiava, il tritone sembrava un bambino che osservava qualcosa di assolutamente fantastico, ma era solo la sua mano.  
Conner fece combaciare i loro palmi, mostrandogli tutte le differenze per dimensione, colore e forma.  
  
Avrebbe voluto solo proseguire così tutto il giorno, mostrando a Tim le sue mani, o i piedi, non importa, qualunque cosa pur di poter passare altro tempo con lui. Ma il suo cellulare squillò, e il rumore forte e improvviso fece allontanare di scatto Tim, spaventato.  
« No, non è niente! Tranquillo, è solo… » Il tempo di raccogliere l’odiato oggetto rumoroso dalla tasca anteriore dei jeans, che Tim era già sparito. L’acqua ove si era tuffato ancora smossa in piccole onde. Il povero Conner sospirò sconfitto, accasciandosi nella barca senza forze. La cosa peggiore? La chiamata era di suo padre, che voleva solo avvertire che sarebbe rincasato tardi. Che novità, da quando si erano trasferiti lì non era mai puntuale, cenava sempre con Lois, a volte da solo.  
« Tim… » Pronunciò con tono triste, aveva il terrore che sarebbero trascorse nuovamente settimane prima di rivederlo.  
  
Intanto, Tim nuotava verso casa, emozionato come non mai. Aveva davvero parlato con lui, lo aveva perfino toccato. Per quanto rischioso e folle fosse tutto questo, iniziò a pensare a come e quando, recarsi in spiaggia senza destare sospetti nella sua famiglia.  
Era abbastanza furbo da potersela cavare, doveva solo tenere un profilo basso e comportarsi come al solito.  
  
Iniziò ad attendere con trepidazione il momento in cui si sarebbero rivisti.  



End file.
